


Mirrored

by agentsmol



Category: Let Kingdom Come (Tumblr)
Genre: F/F, Follow them all I love my beans, Kingdom Suggestion blogs on Tumblr, M/M, Multi, They're wonderful people!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsmol/pseuds/agentsmol
Summary: Anger of a Nationfollows a country in turmoil. Their king and queen, Percy and Adeline De Claire, are very gluttonous in their lifestyles, having expensive things and robbing their citizens blind with rapidly increasing taxes. The story revolves around a domestic vigilante with a dark past, Jetta Caesar, who lives in the castle as a guard to the royal family, acting undercover, bringing new news to the citizens about the monarchy’s next move. Things pick up as she finds love with Ivy, the queen’s lady-in-waiting, gets caught, and has to find a way out as the country goes into civil war.Mirroredcircumvents the play, mirroring its events. Big names enter Neo Theater Company, bringing with them a new play. All the actors are suspicious of each other, as no one on set has a clean record. Romance inevitably ensues. Could be a long running thing, could just be a few chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the blogs mentioned in this story:
> 
> @early-coronation-suggestions (author)  
> @deviantcrownsuggestion  
> @servantsuggestion  
> @newlycrownedsuggestions  
> @darkknightsuggestion  
> @plantlikesuggestion  
> @weaponsuggestion  
> @queenlike-suggestions  
> and a shoutout to @cozysuggestions!  
> Every one of these people are amazing and I thank them for their cooperation!

“Okay, come on people, we don’t have all night!” A tall woman comes from backstage, her heels clicking on the wood floor, commanding everyone’s attention with a clap of her hands. They huddle around her, an excited hush falling over them. Glittering costumes and last minute line practices stop as she speaks. 

Tonight is a big night. It’s opening night for Anger of a Nation, written by Annie Cozy, at the Neo Theater. Even before the curtain raised, the play was rumored to become a Pulitzer Prize winning show.

“Now go out there and kick some ass! Places!”

The curtain raised.

\-----

Delaney sighed, rapping her nails on the elevator door. “Never thought I’d say this, but I cannot _wait_ until this show is over. Who are these people anyway, Annie?”

“They’re the best I could find at such a cheap price,” the director glanced at her phone, “I’m paying for this entire company myself, you know. Could you stand to be any less ungrateful?”

“She’s right, Delaney. We’re not exactly irreplaceable.” Luciel noted, pulling a fine-toothed comb through his slicked-back hair. He winked at himself in the door’s reflection, earning an eyeroll from the Primadonna.

“Aren’t you the prized bull?” Delaney quipped.

“I wasn’t the one who wanted to walk up five flights of stairs from the parking garage just because the elevator shifts could spill her precious coffee.”  
“It almost did!”   
“You can be a real bitch, y’know?”  
“Oh, you have no idea. It’s only ten-thirty.”

The elevator opened to the main floor, with the grandeur of the historic lobby. Although empty now, most nights, it was packed to the brim with people. They hurried to the arena and opened the doors, looking over the rows of plush velvet seats to a stage littered with buzzing stagehands, papers in their hands. The Overture of _The Phantom of the Opera_ was playing from the pit and was suddenly stopped by the wave of a redhead’s hand. The woman turned to the trio and smiled.

“Annie!” She cheered, climbing a set of small stairs before sprinting up the aisle to meet them halfway. “It’s so nice to see you again!”

“You too, Cherry! How’s the orchestra doing? I thought you all already played for that production?” Annie wrapped her arms around Cherry.

Cherry shrugged. “There’s one last showing next weekend. Since this play doesn’t start for another month, I didn’t see the harm in going one last time.” 

Annie nodded. “Well, we’ve got to go meet the rest of the cast. There’ll be a meeting at the end of it all too. You’re welcome to join!”

“Gotcha, darling!” Cherry gave a thumbs-up and turned back to the orchestra. 

Annie climbed the stage and clapped a few times, and the theater fell silent, coming out from backstage to see what was going on. Luciel and Delaney took random seats in the theater, Luciel watching Annie brief the crew on what was expected by the end of the month, and Delaney picking at her nails.

“And here we have our new actors,” she pointed to the two of them, “Luciel Bitters,” Luciel stood and waved to the group as they applauded, catching the eye of one of them, “and Delaney Bianchi.” She didn’t even look up as they clapped for her, as she just gave a passive flip of her hand. “You will treat them with the utmost respect, as they are here on much better terms than the rest of you. When the time comes, work with Cherry and her orchestra as they get used to the length of the scenes and their music. Kapeesh?”

“Kaposh,” the company responded. 

“Get to work! I’ve got another flight to catch.” Annie turned and the company was dismissed, some of them bunching together at the stairs to try and be the first ones to meet the big-name actors.

Delaney stood as Annie flew past them. “Wait, you’re not staying?”

“I have a life, you know? Have fun!” Annie threw back her hand as she ran through the doors. Delaney blew at her curls.

“Again, I cannot wait until this is over.”

~~~~~

“They’re late.” Lyn folded her arms. 

Camille bumped their shoulders. “Oh, stop whining Lyn, they’ve got a right to be late if they have to be. Since Annie isn’t here, the power is split between them. I think it’ll be okay.”

“Let’s just hope they don’t abuse it,” Blanche raised an eyebrow, “Delaney doesn’t look like the type who would be very sympathetic, much less _not_ abuse that kind of authority.”

“I agree, she seems very… posh. Luciel seems very laid back though. He looks like he’s enjoying being here.” Silvia piped up from the back. “What do you think of them, Casi?” No one answered. Silvia glanced around. “Casimir?” 

“Hey everyone!” Luciel vaulted himself to sit on the stage, while Delaney climbed the small stairs and set her purse down, pulling out the script and coming to stand at his side. 

“Um, so, this is Annie’s play, _Anger of a Nation,_ ” Luciel starts, “Annie is a good friend of mine. She’s put in a lot of work to make this production happen. Let’s all make this a smooth process for her, okay? Now, besides Delaney and I, who here has a main role?” Blanche and Lyn raise their hands. “Great! What are your names?”

“Blanche!”  
“Lyn.”

“Beautiful names,” Luciel smiled.

“Wait, I’m looking for someone!” Silvia jumped up from the crowd. “I can’t find Casimir!”

Luciel tapped Delaney’s shoulder. “I’m gonna go with her. Good luck!” Delaney blinked widely at him as he jogged away in Silvia’s direction. She turned back to the group.

“Okay, then… Stage crew, find your places. Orchestra, play your instruments, Lyn and Blanco, come with me.” Delaney curled her finger and started walking away.

“It’s Blanche,” the woman growled.  
“Whatever. Your name doesn’t matter when you’re in character.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Casimir?” Luciel called out. “Are you back here?” He heard a crash of various hangers and bells a little farther back. He ducked into the men’s changing rooms.

Opening one of the rooms, Luciel found a man with curly hair, huddled in the corner, trying to put back the things that had fallen.

“Hey,” Luciel said, “are you Casimir? We’ve been looking for you!”

The man nodded furiously, his face turning red. “S-sorry, Sir. I didn’t realize anyone wo-”

“That anyone would notice?” Luciel chuckled. “Well, you seem to be needed onstage. We’re starting rehearsal. Come!” He ducked back around the corner, hurrying back to the stage.

Casimir smiled giddily to himself, putting a hand to his chest to try and calm his racing heart, to urge his lungs to catch their breath. A wave of newfound confidence came over him, and with the promise of working with Luciel in his mind, he raced to center stage.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you think they’ll find us here, Ivy?” Blanche muttered to Lyn, in character.  
“Well, at least for another few minutes. This is so-”

“Stop, stop, stop!” Delaney held up her hands, script tossed into the chair next to her as she stalked up onto the stage. “You two are supposed to be in love! Forbidden love at that! Express it, be passionate, and try it again! Especially for you, Blank.” Delaney didn’t catch Blanche’s eyeroll.

Casimir tapped at her shoulder and whispered as she sat down, “Uh, ma’am, I thought _I_ was to be the acting coach? I’m fully trained and fully capable.”

Delaney waved him away. He tapped her again, but she interrupted him. “I would like an iced coffee, thanks.”

“I’m not an assistant.” He said deadpan, sitting back with a sigh. Luciel spotted him, and leaned back.

“Hey,” he got Casimir’s attention with a smile, “I haven’t practiced most of my lines with a coach yet. While Delaney’s attention is with the rest of the cast, we can go backstage and practice, yeah?”

Casimir’s eyes lit up. “Uh, s-sure! No problem! Now?” Luciel gave him a nod, and ducked into the aisle, the short acting coach on his heels. 

Casimir passed Silvia, Camillia, and Cherry on his way, turning back and giving them a giddy thumbs-up as he sped by. Silvia giggled, pulling up one of her overall straps. 

“Luciel’s taken a liking to Casi, don’t you think?” Silvia picked up a potted topiary that was supposed to be onstage. 

“Oh yeah, I bet.” Camille lowered her gaze back to the soundboard in front of her. “Now that we’re on the topic, I enjoy the way Delaney runs things sometimes, she has that… commanding presence over the stage.”

Cherry scoffed. “Please, Camille. She’s rude, she’s narcissistic, she’s-”

“Dreamy,” Camille sighed. 

“Exac- wait, what?”  
“Nothing.” Cherry narrowed her eyes at the technician. 

Silvia laughed. “Well, I’m glad I don’t have to worry about confusing crushes anymore,” she glided to Cherry’s side and planted a kiss to the woman’s cheek. 

“Maybe you should try and go talk to her, hon!” Cherry suddenly had a little more pep, and Camille chuckled. “No, I’ll pass. She’d probably yell at me if I looked her in the eye.”

~~~~~~~~

“Maybe try to annunciate that l-line a little more,” Casimir buried his face in the script as Luciel recited it. 

“Gotcha,” the actor noded, “ _I know we don’t have much time together anymore, but I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens, no matter where we go, you are special. Don’t let anyone take that from you, got it?_ ”

Luciel ended up holding Casimir’s shoulders, gazing into the man’s eyes as if they were being watched onstage. Captivated by the man’s intensity, Casimir looked away and pulled out of Luciel’s grasp, looking back to the script. “Uh, there’s a short kiss written here. I’m s-sure you’ve worked that out with Miss Bianchi, right?”

“Actually, no, we haven’t. She’s too headstrong to be bothered with something as menial as a kiss, can you believe it?” He scoffed, not noticing Casimir’s downtrodden look. “Yeah, it’s odd.”

There was an awkward silence, broken by the acting coach. “Maybe we should head back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short ^^;


End file.
